My Evening with Vietnam
by BEJ
Summary: Switzerland has a very special evening planned tonight. Too bad he's new to these things, as is the person he's with. Vietnam.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and they're likely a bit out of character, so don't sue me. I loves my Swissy, and I was conned into putting him with Vietnam by people who know who they are and blah blah blah disclaimer stuff are you still reading this? Get to the blankety blank story already!

**********************************

The day was a cool one, as was per usual in the beautiful land of Switzerland, and I was tapping my gloved hand on the table in front of me, awaiting the arrival of the girl I was supposed to be entertaining this evening.

I looked up as the bell rang. Well, this was it. I got up and headed over, pulling the door open, eyes interested as they found themselves trailing down along the Vietnamese girl. She'd... dressed up. I glanced down at myself, in my white t-shirt, green pants and black gloves. Awkward...

Blinking, green eyes lifted to the dark-haired girl. She turned her eyes away as she leaned over in front of me. What in the world is she doing? "Oh!" She's BOWING, you dolt! You've done your research, you KNOW these things! I bowed back to her. "Chao da."

"Chao co." She straightened up and gave me a strange look as if I'd insulted her in that terribly smooth and almost sultry voice.

"Did I say something wrong?"

The girl whose beauty rivaled even my sister's laughed lightly. Wait, she *laughed*? Why was she laughing? "Xin lỗi.. I'm sorry. I spend so much time alone with my brother that I forget other nations don't know the language. When you said 'Chao da', you were calling me an old woman."

"Ehh? Es tut mir furchtbar Leid! I didn't mean..." I cleared my throat, trying to stop myself from this outburst of foolishness.

"I know you didn't."

And that was when the awkward silence rolled in like a thick fog. I found myself looking at my shoes, then counting the boards that made up the wall. I don't know what she was doing, but I hope she wasn't feeling this awkward... Well... break the silence, idiot. "Dinner will be a little while, but I've got some hors d'oevres set up on the terrace."

"Whore... derbies?"

"Hors d'oevres. Snacks."

"Oh. Oh! I hope you've got kimchi! I know it's Korean, but I do like it~"

"Oh... well... mostly I've got my own specialties..."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure those will be good, too.."

I brought her out onto the terrace, where I had set up a cheese fondue pot with perfect cubes of bread, crackers with some of the finest cheeses I have to offer, and many different types of chocolate in several different flavors. I scratched the back of my head when she looked disappointed. I didn't know what she wanted. I wish I did. "Please have a seat and help yourself. Have as much as you like."

"Do you eat like this every day?"

"Hah? No, not every day. Only on special occasions."

"Then what is the occasion?"

"...I have company today."

"I see."

Well, this looked like it was going to be a giant disaster right from the start.

"Are the two of us supposed to finish all of this?"

"What? Mein Gott, no. These things will keep for quite awhile in the refrigerator. I don't like throwing things away. Not to say that we can't if you decide you'd like to."

"..." She took a seat at the table. The one Liechtenstein always sits in. "I've never had Swiss chocolate or cheese. They're supposed to be sme of the best in the world, aren't they?"

"The best on the chocolate. I get a lot of my cheese from France.. Try it, see what you like."

She did hesitantly taste the fondue first. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up as her perfect eyebrows lifted and she moved to have some more, and then on to try other things as well. I joined her in merrily snacking on chocolate and cheese, though the conversation was at a standstill. I pulled my pocket-watch out to check the time. "Dinner should be about ready. I'm going to go check on it." I excused myself and went inside. Of course it was done by this point, but I wanted to give myself a moment. I poured a glass of wine for myself and drank it as I was getting everything ready to be served. Maybe it would relax me a bit. I settled two dishes and two smaller ones on a tray along with a fresh bottle of wine and two glasses to bring them out to the table. Once I'd gotten it all settled and had taken my seat again, she looked warily at the food in the dishes. "I promise it's all delicious. This is Zurich Geschnetzeltes, veal with mushrooms. And this is Rosti. Potatoes with cheese. And these are pickled onions, and strudel for after."

"..Well..." I had already started dishing out her first helping of everything, minus the strudel of course, that was dessert, so she couldn't refuse. She swallowed and picked up her fork, looking at it oddly. What was it with Asian nations and eating with twigs? She figured it out pretty quickly, tasting the Zurich Geschnetzeltes, and again, she seemed pleased. All in all, I do believe she liked my food choices. The time we were eating was spent in a less awkward silence as she enjoyed the meal.

When we had finished, it was becoming awkward again. And anyone who knows me will know that when I'm feeling awkward, I have a habit. I was cleaning my pistol without even realizing it. I looked up when I felt those dark eyes staring at me. "What?"

"Where did you have that?"

It took me a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "Wh-? Oh, the gun?" I looked down into my hands, and by the time I looked up, she was holding a sword that looked like a katana. "Where...?"

"It's a secret~" She chuckled. "Do you have a lot of weapons?"

"More than anyone knows. Do you?"

"I've got an arsenal. I've got guns and launchers, but I like the traditional feel of a sword in my hand."

I could feel a smile pulling onto my lips as hers did the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time."

"That's alright, Vash. I had a really good time."

It was several hours later when we finally realized that it was dark out and midnight had come and gone without anyone noticing. It's amazing how quickly time can pass when you're discussing weaponry. "It's late. You can stay the night here if you like. I have a guest bedroom."

"No no, I must be getting home. My brother would be displeased if I stayed." She drew closer to me. "Maybe next time." She leaned in and kissed my cheek, and I felt heat rising in my cheeks like I'd never felt before as she turned and started down the walk.

I watched her go and couldn't help but smile again. There was going to be a 'next time'.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_: DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER  
**

**Thanks to **quynhti **for some translation notes that I hope makes this better for anyone reading this who can actually speak a language. I have issues in that department. XD**

Though I had seen her before, I had a sudden feeling of dread as I approached Vietnam's house. I wasn't certain just how this night was going to go, but I had this feeling, even as I lifted my hand to knock on the door, that I should just turn around and leave right then.

This feeling was legitimized as soon as the door opened and a tall Korean male in full (what I assume to be) traditional armor threw the door open and thrust what looked like a Japanese Katana up into my face. "Ngươi là ai? Mày mướn cái gì?" As my hand twitched on the handle of the pistol at my hip, a kinder, much more alluring voice came from behind him. "Anh trai! Xin hãy để anh ta một mình!" The lovely Vietnamese girl took her brother by the arm, holding him back away from me. "Em mời anh tới đây."

The black-haired psycho backed off and made a sound that reminded me of an angry dog with it's tail in a blender before disappearing into the house, leaving the lovely raven-haired creature alone with me. It was only now I noticed the dress she was… that was a dress, wasn't it? It looked like pants with some odd belly-dancer outfit over the top of it. It was entirely yellow, but for three horizontal red stripes across her chest. Why? Why did they have to put the stripes there? I can't look away!

"Please come in." She stepped aside and bowed some to invite me inside. I nodded my head instead of a return bow as I stepped in past her. I didn't know if I would ever be able to get accustomed to the courtesy and decorum of the Asian cultures. Damn it. I couldn't remember if the Vietnamese took off their shoes when entering houses as well, or if that was just Kiku's strange custom. I glanced down casually. There were no other shoes by the door, but she wasn't wearing any. "Please come with me. I will show you my home before we head outside for bữa ăn tối."

"Bu…?" I couldn't remember what that one meant from that book I'd bought to try to learn some of her language.

"Oh. Evening meal. Ah… Dinner?" She was smiling when she said it, and I bit back a sigh of relief. She wasn't angry that I still didn't know the language. I followed her as she showed me several simple, but widely decorated rooms. The décor seemed strange to me. Everything had an odd shape to it, or a lavish design that would make it something a simple nation such as myself wouldn't dare to use for fear of scratching it. Observing other cultures was truly breathtaking at times. The tour didn't take long, as there were few rooms, but when she led me to the rear door and outside, I actually stopped a moment to take it all in. I felt as if I could see the entire land, and it was amazing. The beauty there rivaled my own spectacular nation, but in an entirely different way. It looked peaceful and serene, yes, but with fields and water, the building with those unusual upturned roofs and the smaller ones with thatched, or whatever they wanted to call it there. It was still… "Lovely, isn't it? Xinh đẹp, as we say here." She was a few steps ahead of me when she pushed a few loose strands of that incredible obsidian hair behind her ear, looking out over her nation with the same adoration I give to my own, the breeze persuading her hair to drift attractively about her face. That enchanting face. "…Xinh đẹp." I repeated the words, but my eyes were transfixed on her. I looked down at my feet when I realized that and bit my lip. I didn't want to say anything else dumb tonight. I traveled a long way to be here, and I didn't want to ruin Vietnam's evening by saying something foolish. Although, I do have to say, in the moment out eyes met when I had repeated the compliment toward her, she seemed pleased.

I allowed my eyes to open and lift again when I felt an odd warmth near me. She drew closer to me, and I could feel my heart in my throat when she slid in so delicately to kiss me softly on the lips. She didn't even give me enough time to kiss her back before she was drawing away swiftly. "Dinner is ready. I hope you don't mind Anh trai joining us."

Her brother? Well, I can't guarantee we won't be killing each other by the time dessert arrives, but… "That should be fine."

She smiled and nodded, calling her brother out to where we were, where off to one side, which had previously gone unnoticed to me, stood a table, already set for three. The short tempered male from earlier emerged from the house, wheeling a tray with about five covered dishes on it. The brunette beauty leaned closer to me. "He talks tough, but he did most of the cooking for tonight." Oh great. I wondered idly which dish would be poisoned. She sat me down at one of the place settings and she and her brother settled everything in the center of the table.

When they were uncovered, I must have made a face, because her Brother stood again and growled over the table at me. "What? Our food isn't good enough for you?" His sister lay a hand on his arm and he sat back down, grumbling. "Moi, Chị gái… _Switzerland_… me dung com." Then he snapped apart his chopsticks and started eating without looking at me. The girl smiled sweetly, took her food, and started eating as well. I looked at the chopsticks. I had serious issues using those things. I tried one time with Wang Yao. I managed to get some of everything onto my plate without having to use them, and I got as far as breaking them apart before the trouble set in.

Before I got the first bite to my mouth, I ended up with a stain on my shirt. Well, it wasn't my fault everything they served was so heavy and covered in sauce. I didn't even know what most of it was. I managed to get some of the noodle stuff to my mouth and it was then that I realized that everything these nations ate was spicy. "Mn." It was good, just… spicy. It took me by surprise, that's all.

Later on, after making a complete fool of myself with those twigs at dinner, Vietnam was kind enough to talk her brother into lending me a clean shirt. He had vacated the area as well. I am fairly certain he didn't care for me being involved… if I was involved, I wasn't completely sure… with his sister. The rest of the evening consisted of a tour of her arsenal, which I rather enjoyed, and short trip to the outdoor Marketplace, which was oddly amusing as well. Once the sun went down, we enjoyed a game of chess.

I stood there in that long red shirt with a big yellow star in the middle of it on her front step when the time came to leave. She had seen me out, and now stood before me, looking just as enticing as always. She looked a bit nervous over something. "Is everything okay?" She sighed and looked up at me with those inconceivable black eyes. "Do you dislike me?" Why on Earth would she think that? "Why on Earth would you think that, Vietnam?" "That's why. You've never used my name. Just my nation." I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain I was cleaning my pistol again. "Well… To be honest, it's because your name means something completely different in other languages." "It doesn't here. It's just my name." She drew closer to me. "Would you say my name to me please?" As her arms slipped around my neck, and I was once again mesmerized by those eyes of hers my own hands coming to rest on her waist, I couldn't resist her request. "Dung." It was then that she moved in, our first real kiss ensuing. I have no idea how long it really lasted, but to me, it seemed that the date must have changed, and I held her for a full twenty four hours… though when she drew away, it hadn't been nearly long enough. "Have a safe trip, Vash. Next time we'll meet somewhere in the middle. Perhaps we can visit Iran's beaches." "That sounds like fun… Dung."

Translations: In order of appearance:

Who are you? What do you want?

Brother! Please leave him alone.

I invited him here.


End file.
